The Father (KQ)
The Father is a title usually held for the leader of a brotherhood or order. It is not an uncommon title and is used by several entities. Mask of Eternity The Father is one of the titles for Lucreto. He is The Father of abominatinons and demons. Non-Canon Cassima's Quest In Cassima's Quest, "the Father" was the parent of Mordack, Manannan, and Hagatha, and he was a very good wizard. He and his wife were cursed by his brother, Shadrack, the uncle of Manannan. The curse slowly turned the father evil, and he formed the Society of the Black Cloak. The curse spread to his children who also became evil. Over time he also spread the curse to others, as the society grew. Shadrack's plan was fullfilled and he took over the society. With Cassima's help, the wizard Col was able to defeat Shadrack, and the father and the rest of those cursed became good again. AGDI Universe In King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones, Morgeilen is the leader of the Black Cloak Society known as The Father. Following his Legenimor, his brother's self-inflicted mortality (or was it betrayal), Morgeilen disappeared and took on the identity of The Father in order to hide his past. Soon after his brother was killed (although the exact means of the death are unknown). With Morgeilen gone, Granthithor became Legenimor's successor. The Father, is an enigmatic figure, and remains mysterious throughout the game, even his face (appears cloaked) until the end of the game when he shows himself completely and curses Daventry. He is the head of a secret organization and gives orders to Hagatha to kill Graham. He coveted his brothers powers, and sought after the Crown of the First King which contained the essence of that power. It is implied that he was behind abduction of Valanice in order to lure Graham to Kolyma. In the mean time, he used his identity of Gervain, a minister of Daventry (an identity that he took even before Graham left for Kolyma). He used the identity to set his plans in motion to be coronated in the untimely event of King Graham's death, as he was the second in command. As soon as The Father reveals his true self to Graham he puts three curses on Daventry. TSL Universe The 'Father' is a position within The Family, a suborganization within the Black Cloak Society. Those under the father are known as 'brothers' and 'sisters'. This may not be a one of a kind rank, but rather held by several individuals. Manannan would give anything for their father’s love. The world does not suspect that the Society has reformed, their father strikes when the world is least prepared. There are apparently several fathers and mothers in the organization. The Family asks for complete commitment. It is their way: one must give and give to their brothers and sisters, to their mothers and fathers, proving they are part of the Family.”Abdul Alhazred and Mordack look up to their 'Father', and expect Lucreto and the Witch of the Dark Forest to do so as well. The identity of 'the Father' is unknown (but thought to be Shadrack). BLOM universe In the authors short stories and poetry, the Father is the name for God, the father of Jesus the son. Along with the Holy Spirit they make up the trinity. ALso known as His Father in Heaven. All three are tied to the Christian and Catholic churches and monasteries seen throughout much of world of Daventry. Connor and Graham both pray to the Father for his blessings.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9180673/1/The-Incorruptible-One Real World The Father is a title used in King's Quest: Mask of Eternity. It also appears in the fan-made games King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones and King's Quest III Redux by AGDI, as well as The Silver Lining by Phoenix Online Studios. The short fan fiction Cassima's Quest also uses the title. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Father Father (KQ) Father (KQ)